(U3)Phogue
'Games: 'Frontlines: Fuel of War, Call of Duty 5, Call of Duty 6 'DOB: '?? 1984 '''Join Date: '''21st August 2008 '''Date Left: '''18th August 2009 '''Date Rejoined: '''1st November 2009 Pre-U3: Phogue was well known to U3 before joining by about a month, at the time he was Australias best player in FFoW and was wanted by U3 very eagerly at first he was a bit resentful about joining U3 but eventually he made up his mind that he wanted to join after all and put in his application. U3: Once joined U3, Phogue went about setting up the GSA Young vs Old match for FFoW where he managed to get many U3 to participate in where he captained the young side with (U3)Le Gambit which helped them win the match. Phogue, who was always putting in helful ideas to the clan and doing a lot of the activity work for U3 in FFoW was made a moderator by (U3)Timmsy, the clan leader at the time where he did a lot of work for FFoW. Phogue's great lust for scrimming cam when U3 played a match against the American clan EX, in which the turnout was a draw. Phogue however was determined to make U3 into a real fighting force since he noticed the UT3 scrim team was quite unsuccessful. Phogue set about creating the CoD5 U3 Squad in November 2008, within 2 months the team had a real fighting force and was determined to now take on other clans within the game, U3 turned out to be a real strong team as it won match after match after match in its scrims and Phogue was intent on recruiting only the best. When the GSA Single Elimination Tournament was announced, U3 found it had to many players for one team so Phogue proposed an A team for the U3s elite players and a B team for U3s secondry players, the clan agreed with this idea and Phogue was made the leader of the U3 Ninjas, the A team of U3. Phogue did a great job at leading the U3 Ninjas to victory in the tournament and was keen to start bringiing more success to U3 in the Cybergamer ladder. Just before entering the ladder, Phogue was made a co-leader of U3 when one of the co-leaders (U3)Resistance left the clan and was made head of the CoD section overall. As the two U3 teams entered Cybergamer, U3 brought some great success in there as well and by the end of Season II, U3 had finished in a very strong position however at the end of the Season, Phogue announced he no longer wished to be apart of U3 and left the clan leaving his Ninjas leadership over to (U3)REXinator and his co clan leadership to (U3)Sinex. Post-U3: Phogue temporarily gave up CoD5 and returned to FFoW after 7 months of being away from it where he still played with many U3 members in it there and was still a regular on the U3 site, Timmsy made Phogue and Honourary Member and soon Phogue's clan activity began to fuel again once more. Return to U3: Phogue eventually decided he wished to be apart of the clan again and returned to the clan now playing FFoW with the U3 Pirates a lot more once again and rejoining the U3 Ninjas team for CoD5 however without any leadership this time and also joined the CoD6 squad when the game was released known as the U3 Ninjas MW2 where he currently has played in a couple of matches for the clan.